Demon's rose
by inuwhat
Summary: {AU story} This is a beauty and the beast thing.rating MAY change cause of....stuff. For now...it may a bit OOC but it's okay. Not much left ta say about beauty and the beast...well...r/r!
1. Prologue

to all you pplz. If you read and don't review you are EVIL!!!!! Reading without reviewing is dumb!!!! *a-hem* than you for reading this story and this dumb part you're reading right now.

Chapter 1: Prologue

There once was a prince . A typical, snobby, angry, spoiled boy who was as strong as you could've imagined. He was the richest prince there. Had gold, diamonds- fortunes under his name. His father had just as much as well. Inu-Yasha also had a brother. 

He was quiet, stronger than the prince himself, and of course....rich. He was a half brother of the snobby prince. His mother had married the prince's father for his money. She took most of it and left him. Of course, she was hunted down but could not be killed under some legal laws... All was pretty much okay until a woman had knocked onto the doors of the palace one day.

She was welcomed in by the king-although her horribly disfigured face caught the sights of everyone there. The elderly ones did not stare one bit and treated her with the greatest amount of respect. Except...oh say, the prince and his servant followers. They were paid to go along with him although they really didn't want the woman to be offended.

"Damn IT'S ugly! What is it? Manure?" the prince said aloud. 

(A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry if this is OOC but that's how all my stories are you know...)

The woman just kept her face straight and walked up to the boy who was pointing and laughing at her.

"Well boy.....would you like to purchase a rose? It would really be a kind gesture to me if you did." The woman said smiling as she pulled out a rose bud in a glass case. Her strange face twisted as it smiled nicely.

"Ha! Like I would but some rose from YOU! I have gardens full of that in the courtyard! Why would I care if I about some rose that you probably picked from my own YARD?!" the prince said laughing as his father who was desperately nodding his head up and down since she had asked the question stopped.

"Because it holds yours and your peoples fate." the woman said as the rose she held bloomed just suddenly and it rose a pink jewel into the center.

People gasped.

"The...the Shikon..." the King said as the light grew over the woman and a girl with long black hair, misty eyes, and wearing what seemed to miko clothes.

"What the fuck...?!" the prince said as the light softened down.

"You have just ruined your people's fates and now you will all have to suffer what will last forever." the woman said.

"Hell, because of some damn woman coming in with some rose with a jewel we are supposed to SUFFER? Damn woman, what are you going to do huh?" the prince snorted.

"You will all live the lives that will suit you. And as for the people who had treated me as they were, they will all be preserved until you break the curse I lay upon you." the woman said, and at that very moment....The elders, the king, the queen, and mostly the courtiers were turned to stone. Most of them were turned into....demons...beasts....monsters that could no longer rule as king nor queen.

the prince stared at himself. He had ears above his head....his perfect black hair was now...white...his violet eyes were...amber...he had fangs...claws....and he looked around. Most of them were fleeing. Sesshomaru...(who cares?) Kagura...(again who cares?) and more...but... Naraku.....

"What the hell is HE here anyways?" the prince thought.

Well....he had nothing to do....most of his servants deserted him ......his favorite servant was still there though....she became...a demon as well....all of them.....but his cat....just became.... a cta demon. 

(A/N: Hey look! I got pizza!!!! yay!! this is hard to eat and type at the same time...)

Well time passed as the prince and his forever living servants continued life on in the castle. All the villagers ran and fled. The forest that the castle had been built in was rampaging with demons. Now it was known as the demon lands.

Well here's something to remember the prince by. His name was forgotten over the years now nice he was only called the prince. 

Just call him...

Inu-Yasha.

A/N: That's not the end yet got that! PROLOGE Well anyways REVIEW!!!!!! I want at least 5!

What's with all this room huh???? hey look! a button! press it!!!


	2. Find it Kill it

O-hayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna san! Gomen nasai!!!! I know it took a long time to update but I was really busy! I got a 4.0 on my last final...don't think I can with this one...orchestra sucks... -. Okay that's all. Hope ya like this chapter! Took me hella long huh?

Chapter 1: Find it. Kill it.

"Hurry up Kagome!" a guy with a blue eyes and a ponytail said. 'Why do girls always take such a long time in the bathroom....'

"They don't take so long..." Miroku said with a look of curiosity at the door.

"Don't you dare." Sango said, seeing this interest. She hit his head.

"Done!" Kagome said to the guy waiting stubbornly outside the door.

"Kouga, we're just doing a patrol you know. It doesn't matter if we're late or not..."

"It does too. The village put us in charge of patrolling for the demons and I'm not gonna let them down." Kouga said with his nose in the air.

"You're really weird you know..." Kagome said with dot eyes.

._. 

"Okay whatever. Let's go!" Kouga said as he pulled her arm towards the forest.

"We'll some by later okay?" Sango yelled to Kagome.

"Okay!" Kagome replied. 

Kagome was practically dragged the whole time when Kouga stopped suddenly and she lurched forward. 

She fell on her bare knees and stood up. "What's wrong?"

"There's a demon here..." Kouga said with his eyes wandering about. 

"What? Oh. You're right...I feel it's presence..." Kagome replied.

When Kougas' head turned the other way suddenly, a white cat with red eyes and distinctive markings popped up.

And a bunch of other white eyes popped out through the darkness.

Kagome only saw the cat.

She squealed quietly. "Kawaii, ja nai? (A cute one huh?)" The cat jumped onto her lap and she cuddled it instantly. 

It purred loudly. 

As soon as the cat purred, Kouga turned around and saw the cat. 

"Kagome, that's a demon!" 

"N-Nani?" Kagome said as the cat leaped out of her embrace and turned into a wild looking cat that was REALLY (O-o) big. 

~*~*~*~

The pairs of eyes in the bushes all ran away. 

Except one of them. 

A guy with white hair, fangs, claws, and doggy ears came out. 

He was actually kinda handsome. 

(A/N: Don't you think he is? O-O I'm stuck on sewing right now. Ah! It's so prickly!)

Kagome cocked her head and watched with interest.

She had such an urge to touch it!!! But she knew she shouldn't.

'What the fuck is going ON right now...' Kagome thought in her head. 

Kouga suddenly noticed that the demon boy was staring at Kagome!

HIS Kagome! 

Kagome just stared back at the boy.

The dog boy growled at Kagome angrily and Kagome backed away.

"Stay away from her!" Kouga yelled angrily. 

"Bastard..." the dog boy mouthed when Kouga was watching him.

Kouga couldn't read lips but Kagome could.

She grinned a bit but she didn't want Kouga to see.

Then, in a swift moment, wind gushed over that part of the forest.

A woman with red eyes, a fan, and a red and white kimono was floating on a feather above the dog boy and waved the fan at him.

"Kagura..." was the first word that came out of the dog boy's mouth.

It blew such a force that the trees behind him broke off and flew into the air. The strangest thing was that this dog boy didn't fly away. His feet might have scooted an inch or two in the ground, but he was perfectly still.

The air was clouded with dust and dirt.

Kagome didn't notice that the lady on the feather had now thrown some kind of razor things at her. She was too busy finding her way around the clouded air.

"Damn." the dog boy said, while quickly running and grabbing her.

They skidded to the floor, with him holding her in his arms.

"Ite." Kagome said. She soon found out that this dog boy had saved her life. 

This dog boy.

This demon.

Then the dust cleared and Kouga saw the position that Kagome was in with the dog boy.

(He was on top of her. And they were both on the floor...what would YOU think...?)

Kagome didn't really notice.

She was busy looking at the dog boy's large cut on his back. 

And all she had was a cut on her stomach. Although it was really deep and punctured, the dog boy's cut seemed even worse.

"Get of her you bastard!" Kouga yelled as he got ready to fight him.

Then the demon lady swung her fan at Kouga.

He jumped up and threw a punch at her.

It seemed to have an effect. But only to make her go.

And so the cloud of dust appeared quickly and then disappeared.

With that dog boy and Kagome gone.

The cat was still there.

But it quickly jumped away with it's nose it the air.

And into the forest.

It disappeared.

"BASTARD! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!!!!" Kouga yelled loudly.

The birds scattered away and one person seemed to hear this.

He grinned broadly.

And he disappeared in a puff or smoke.

"I'm going to find you dog boy...and kill you..." Kouga though twhen he walked back to the village.

He might as well....

...get some recruits..

.....To be continued!

A/N: I put up my chapter! Here!!!! I want altogether, 18 or so reviews please! I'll still update, don't worry. 

See you then!

See this button? Ain't it pretty? PRESS IT! PRESS IT!


	3. New Recruits

Inuwhat: I don't GIVE UP on my stories okay???? It just...bores be sometimes...but I end up interested once more with different ideas for my stories.

So don't get grumpy at me okay?

I said no disclaimers right??? 

...Hm....maybe it was a different story... Oh well...

Chapter 3:

New Recruits.

~*~*~

"Oof." Kagome said as the dog boy dumped her onto the floor.

"You could've at least dropped me closer to the ground..." Kagome said to the dog boy.

She had dropped from about five and a half feet in the air.

How would your bottom feel huh???

Well the dog boy didn't really care about her. He just left the room that he dumped her in. 

So Kagome just sat there for a moment until a little boy with a poofy tale came up to her. Kagome stared for a moment. Then she smiled.

You could tell that this was a demon. But such a cute demon! How could one like this be so bad?

So Kagome took her chances and beckoned toward the little demon boy to come towards her.

The boy searched her with his eyes to make sure that there were no tricks. Then he took small steps toward her. Even for a demon, he was just as shy as anyone else.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. C'mon over here." Kagome said with a smile.

He took smaller steps.

'He's really shy...I wonder why...I'm not going to hurt him...' Kagome thought.

Just then, the red-eyed cat came in and saw Kagome. It leaped into her arms and purred lovingly. The little demon boy watched and then walked up a bit faster towards Kagome as well. Then he leaped onto her lap and stared into her eyes with his own-, which were actually really big if you compared them.

Kagome smiled and then the boy smiled back.

"Hi! My name is Shippou. She's Kirara." 

"What's yours?" Shippou said.

"My name's Kagome. I don't want to seem rude or anything...But WHY AM I HERE?" Kagome said with the friendly, yet creepy tone. 

"InuYasha brought you here!" Shippou said as he started playing tag with the cat on Kagome's lap.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said with curiosity. "Is that the name of that dog boy? InuYasha?" 

"Yep!" Shippou said as he sat on Kirara's back and played rodeo.

Kagome suddenly looked around and noticed that she was in a bedroom in what looked like part of a rich castle.

She looked around for a window. There was one. Wide open. But did she need to escape? Wouldn't they let her go? This wasn't a hostage problem right? RIGHT?

"Hey Kagome...Kirara and I found some blood on your shirt. Want us to help you wash it off?" Shippou said, eyeing the red blot of blood on her shirt.

Then she remembered the cut she had on her stomach. And the even larger cut was on that dog-InuYasha.

But her cut still did sting a whole damn lot.

Kagome winced every time her shirt touched her stomach's cut skin.

"Um..." Kagome finally said.

"Have any band-aids around here?"

~*~*~*~

"And WE have to be your recruits because?" a girl with long hair and a very large boomerang said with lowered eyes.

"Well, Kagome's your friends and you guys want to save her don't you? Sango, you're a demon exterminator too! Why-" 

And Kouga was cut off.

"Jeez, I was kidding! We will okay? I can't imagine why some demon would even want Kagome for too! Unless he fell in love with her...Well, that would change a lot actually..." Sango trailed off.

"So we getting paid or what? Cause 'free' isn't the best word to fit myself." the guy said.

"Shut up. Miroku and Sango. You two are my recruits got that?" Kouga said angrily.

"Oh...I SEE...I always did know that you were in love with Kagome." Miroku said with mischievous eyes. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GUYS!!! YOU'RE MY RECRUITS GOT THAT??? NOW EITHER YOU'RE HELPING ME SAVE KAGOME OR GO AWAY!" Kouga yelled loudly.

Birds flew out of the trees and the people around the hut stopped and stared.

"Fine, fine, we never get any fun now, do we now Sango?" Miroku said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Yea--erk." Sango said with an edgy tone. Her head turned to Miroku's hand.

"HENTAI!!!!" She yelled.

"When I get my hands on you...." Sango said.

"Hug me to death?" Miroku suggested.

"You...!" Sango yelled as she hit his head with her boomerang.

"So you guys accept it? Okay? Okay. See you tomorrow!" Kouga said as he ran off to give them no chance to argue.

~*~*~*~

Kagome was being bandaged and the stingy stuff that Shippou had brought back to the room was KILLING her.

"I don't want any more of that weird-Ite!!!!" Kagome yelled as she screamed ouch every time he put more on.

"That's all I want. Okay. That's all. (More on) EeeEe.... Go 'way..." Kagome said as she backed away.

"Oh fine." Shippou said.

"Here Kirara." Shippou said ass he handed her an end of the roll of bandages.

"Put your hands up in the air."

"Okay..." Kagome said.

Kirara started running around Kagome with the bandage in her mouth.

When Kirara stopped, Shippou tied it up.

"Thanks guys...um...Shippou? How long am I going to be here? I mean... I'm not going to stay here forever right?" Kagome asked.

"You don't like it here?" Shippou asked as he stared at her with a sad frown.

"N-no I like it here...I just want to know why I'm here..." Kagome said sheepishly.

(A/N: what kind of a word is SHEEPISHLY?)

"InuYasha just brought you here so you could be safe from the other demons!" Shippou said happily.

"I see..." Kagome said

"...But we all know that InuYasha has a thing for you." Shippou said as Kirara nodded.

"W-What? B-but we just met! H-he can't!" Kagome said with a rosy face.

"Kirara! If Kagome falls in love with him too, the curse will be over and we can finally be normal again!" Shippou exclaimed quietly but loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"What do you mean, 'be normal'?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"This all happened because of some curse put onto this forest and castle. We never grow older, but we're stuck in the form as demons... This whole forest is enchanted..." Shippou said, looking down.

"So you guys aren't all demon naturally? It's all just a curse?" Kagome asked with a :/ face.

"Though most everyone and everything that was cursed became demon infested or demonized, there's a way out of it. If InuYasha falls in love with someone. The whole 'true love' thing." Shippou said. 

Then he looked at Kagome.

"Will you fall in love with InuYasha?" he asked nicely.

"You can't force someone to fall in love with someone Shippou." Kagome said with a kind smile.

"But if I somehow do...I'll let you know." 

Shippou smiled nicely but knew that was a 'no, I will not.' answer.

After a while of talking about it and explaining the curse and such, Shippou said that he was hungry and that they should go down for dinner.

Kagome smiled a bit and then said that she would come down, but she would like to do some exploring first.

Shippou nodded, and then he and Kirara left Kagome all alone in a gigantic room in a gigantic castle, it which she would have to explore.

~*~*~*

"When do we go?" Sango asked Kouga while hitting Miroku's head over and over again.

"Tomorrow night. We should sneak up on them first. If we can't do that...we just attack front wise." Kouga said determined. 

"F-Ine." Miroku said, his head banginging like rubber at the boomerang. He scooted away and rubbed his head. 

'Kagome...we're coming for you...' Kouga thought as in the background, Miroku had touched another woman from somewhere else's butt and Sango was now chasing him with more items.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you guys! 

Can I have 10 reviews please?


End file.
